Senoir Year
by lillywaters56
Summary: Fionna's been seeing a person that everyone claims doesn't exist. Until she gets living proof, and it escalates from there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The mystery boy

"I swear I saw a boy with blu-ish grey skin leaveing school today, Cake" said Fionna neveously. "It's probably just your nervse getting the best of you because of the big test next week, which by the way you should be studying for now go."I said agervated.  
Fionna had been talking about the boy with blood red eyes and blu-ish grey skin for weeks now. It was keeping her from studying for finals. She has asked everyone and no one knows the strange boy Fionna described seeing everyday for the past two weeks. Just to make her feel better I took her to the city hall to see who lives and has ever lived in Aaa, but she just won,t listen.

So yesterday after school she went to talk to Gumball. "Gumball you have to know something" Fionna sounded really desperate. "I'm sorry no one who ever lived in Aaamatches that description, I wish I could help. Maybe if you got me a picture I could see if I could find out if he's real. I mean who he is." Gumball said profetional. Ever since than she,s been trying to get a picture of the boy. Then today after school Fionna disappeared. I couldn't find her anywhere. Around 11:30 Fionna came in but she wasn't alone.

Sorry for the short Chapter. But who could be with fionna why was she out so late I don't know. 


	2. Chapter 2 Eavesdropping

Chapter2: Eavesdropping

Fionna and Gumball walked inside. Gumball looked frightened as Fionna dragged him inside by his wrist. "Gumball knows who the boy is and won't tell me," Fionna said aggervated. "Fionna it's for your own good. He will hurt you posibably kill you. He cares for no one but himself." Gumball said worryingly. "Baby, gumball is worried. He knowsif he tells you something, you will find the boy and PG knows the boy will hurt you. Gumball is just looking out for you," Cake said kindly.

"After all the test are over I will tell you all that I know about the boy, but you have to promise you will study," Gumball said promising. "I promise I'll study. Which reminds me I have to study." Fionna said as she ran to her room.

"Gumball what are you thinking" Cake screamed "I was thinking she has to study. She has been so worried about that boy she hasn't been studying," Gumball said "So you really dom't know anything"  
"No, I know that boy all to well, but I'm not going to tell Fionna"  
"How do you know him?"  
"He has lived just outside of Aaa but not yet in the darklands for a thousand years. He is the king of the Night O'sphere and is a complete jerk"  
"Does anyone else know him?"  
"Yes all of the candy subjects and the Ice Queen".

But little did Cake and Gumball know Fionna had been eavesdropping. 


	3. Chapter 3 Ice Kingdom

Sorry for not writting I've been in for a family reunion. So I had to watch a bunch of little kids. I own nothing but my own thoughts and Ideas. I guess lets get on with the chapter.

CHAPTER3: ICE QUEEN

The next night after Cake went to sleep, Fionna snuck out. She went to the city hall and got a map of all of Aaa. Fionna used the map to find her way to the Ice Kingdom. Her and Ice Queen were goinig to talk. Fionna had asked the Ice Queen about the boy before but she denied his existance.

Once Fionna got to the Ice Queen's castle it was probably fifteen degrees below zero. Ice Queen was sitting and talking to the penguin that she called Gurtrued. "I-ice Qu-Qu-queen" was all Fionna could say before fainting. Fionna was unconcios for probably two hours. "Are you okay" Ice Queen said. Fionna looked around and saw that she was wearing a fur coat and was covered with a fur blanket.

"Why did you lie to me?" Fionna asked angerly.  
"Lie about what" asked Ice Queen confused.  
"About the boy I saw leaving School"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Ice Queen said obviously lying.  
"You're a bad lier Ice Queen". Then out of no where they heard a loud crash like a window shattering."Oh no he's here" Ice Queen said.

Earlyer that day at the treehouse. Cake woke up and decided to go check on Fionna but she was gone. Cake went to Gumball and told him that Fionna had ran away. "I think I know where she went. One of my subjects told me the map on how to get to the Ice Kingdom is missing" said Gumball. So Cake and Gumball left to The Ice Kingdom. 


	4. Chapter 4 Meetind Marshall Lee

I would like to start with saying sorry for not writing in like forever I had all kinds of stuff going on and I had a little writers block. I would also like to say I don't own adventure time or any of the charaters I just own my own ideas. I have already started on the next chapter so hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week. On with chapter 4.

Chapter 4:Meeting Marshal Lee

The lights at the Ice Queen's castle were flickering on and off. "You need to leave. You know you're not supossed to be around the human, Marshal." Ice Queen said but it was like she was talking to thin air. Then out of nowhere there was a mischevious laugh followed by a low voice saying "that's what makes it fun. It's not like she can see me anyway". "Exactly, which means it's easier for you to hurt her. Now leave!" Ice Queen said mad now. "Ice Queen is Marshall the boy that I've been seeing" asked Fionna. "Yes I am the man you saw. One question though. Why where you so eager to find out who I was?" Marshall asked. "Because there was a person standing outside my school for the past two weeks and I was the only one who saw him" said Fionna.

Just then Cake busted down the door so her and Gumball could come in. "No way is that Oh My Glob! Hey Gummy how have you been"  
Marshall said turning visible. Gumball totally ignored him and started talking to Fionna. "Fionna I told you to stay away from him.  
He's nothing but bad news a-" Gumball was interupted by Marshall saying "Now now Gummy I'm not going to hurt a hair on the little ones head. Now won't you talk to me Gummybear."


End file.
